


as sure as the moon rolls around the sea

by halfmoonsevenstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonsevenstars/pseuds/halfmoonsevenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot, sticky night in pre-war Brooklyn, and Steve and Bucky can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sure as the moon rolls around the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on my personal LJ with "Bucky/Steve, time travel." My prompter got something a little different than she expected. ;-)

"Bucky?" The question curveballs over to him through the darkness; it's pitch-black, but not silent. Brooklyn is never really quiet. Not this part of Brooklyn, anyway, and not in summer, where everyone buzzes around like angry bumblebees with nowhere to land.

"Mhm?" he asks, muzzy, as if he hasn't been lying awake half the night trying to forget the heat long enough to fall asleep. The ancient fan that had belonged to Steve's mom isn't doing much except pushing around some heavy, wet, stale air.

"You awake?" Steve asks.

"Would I answer if I wasn't?" is Bucky's reply.

He doesn't have to see Steve to know that he's going pink right now. "Guess not."

"Can't sleep either?" Bucky asks, deliberately softening his voice. It's not Steve's fault that he's sticky and miserable, after all - and the air, thick with smog and humidity, is making Steve equally miserable.

"No. I was just thinking." "You do an awful lot of that. Might wanna be careful, so you don't hurt your brain," he teases.

Steve rests a light hand on Bucky's shoulder instead, giving it a squeeze. "I was just rereading Wells today," and the unspoken part of that is, _while you were at work_ , "the book about the time machine."

"Yeah?" Bucky removes himself from Steve's tenuous grip just long enough to flip over and face him, even though they can't really see each other.

"What would you do if you could use it?"

"The time machine?"

"Yeah, what would you do with it?" Bucky takes a little while to think about it, because nobody's ever asked him that question before; only Steve ever asks him stuff like this.

"I guess I'd jump forward some and see what the world is like in fifty or sixty years," he says finally. "If rocket ships are real, if we have a colony on the moon yet. That would be pretty neat."

"Yeah, it would."

"What about you?" Bucky asks, because it's obvious even to him that Steve wants him to.

"I'd see if we beat Germany," Steve answers promptly.

Bucky can't help but smile. "Steve, we're not even part of the war."

"We will be. We can't stay out of this for long," he insists, and Bucky slides his hand into Steve's sweat-dampened hair, brushing his thumb along Steve's cheekbone as he does it.

"Let's worry about that later, huh?" Bucky tells him, trying to keep his tone light. "It hasn't started yet."

"You don't think about it at all?"

"Why think about what _might_ be, way down the line, when I've got you now?" Bucky wants to know.

"I--" Steve shifts uncomfortably, and Bucky knows what he means; even though Steve had always done better in school, Bucky's no dummy - if there's a draft, they're both fucked, just in different ways. "I guess I like to look ahead, is all."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere as far as I can see it."

"I know." But he sounds doubtful.

Bucky pulls him close, even though it makes them both even more sticky and awake, and kisses him a little more fiercely than usual. "Nothing's gonna happen, Steve."

"Promise?" And his pinky is seeking out Bucky's, just like when they were kids with secrets to keep.

Bucky hooks his finger into Steve's. "Promise."


End file.
